


Wonderful Days

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: A PWP of sorts





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VAMB Anniversary Challenge

“I’m not a fool and neither are you.”

“You could have fooled me.” Chakotay grinned and Kathryn rolled her eyes, swatting his arm with the back of her hand.

They were in his quarters, sitting on the couch having coffee. It was late and unwittingly their after dinner conversation had wandered into forbidden territory. Kathryn was trying to redirect their discussion but Chakotay wasn’t going to allow that to happen. Not this time.

This was the closest they’d ever come to addressing the issue of their mutual attraction and as far as he was concerned, it was time they dealt with the feelings they had for one another. Taking her hand, he distractedly measured it against his own before weaving his fingers through hers, holding it tight.

Kathryn frowned as she studied their entwined fingers, then looked up at him. “All right, I grant you there’s an attraction but what are we going to do about it?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s not an option.”

His voice dropped to a gruff whisper. “Then, how does night after night of passionate, abandoned love-making sound?”

Her breath caught, her mind instantly brimming with of images of them, naked and sweaty, her writhing beneath him as he pounded into her. Half-heartedly, she tried to tug her hand from his, but he wouldn’t let go. She gave up easily, rather enjoying the feel of her hand in his but frowned. “We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Do you really need me to reel off all the reasons why it would be a bad idea?”

“No, but I could tell you all the reasons why it would be a good idea. Interested?”

“No… yes, I mean no.”

“I love you.”

“You love me?”

“Of course I do. And you love me.” He smiled as he watched her face soften into a far-away smile.

Refocusing, she caught him looking at her and frowned again. “You don’t know that for certain.”

He nodded. “Yes I do and I always have.”

His thumb was rubbing the soft skin between her thumb and index finger. It was very distracting and she could feel her nipples hardening as she watched his tan fingers against her pale hand. “You’re damned sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

“Hardly. Kathryn, around you I’m never sure of myself. I’m like a teenage boy, stuttering and insecure. It’s as if I’m sixteen again.”

She smiled at that, wondering what he would have been like at sixteen and whether she would have liked him back then. At fourteen, she’d been dismissive and not terribly nice to boys around her own age. She had a feeling, though, that Chakotay would have stood out from the crowd.

Her face softened again into that smile that he loved. He watched her for a long moment then had to know. “What are you thinking about when you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you know all the secrets of the universe.” He leaned in a little closer.

Her smile faded and her brow knitted. “I don’t know what you mean.”

With eyes bright with delight, his face broke into a dimpled grin. “Oh, I think you do.” Lifting her hand, he kissed her fingers. “It doesn’t matter anyway, I know.”

“There you go again; so sure of yourself. I’m going to have to do something about that.”

“There’s nothing you can do, Kathryn. I love you, you love me and we are destined to be together whether it’s today, tomorrow or in ten years time.”

Her head snapped up. “ _Ten years?!_ That’s such a long…” She tugged at her hand again and a ruddy smudge of colour rose up her neck.

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a knowing look.

Flustered she tried to wave away her previous comment.. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant…”

“You’re right and I agree; I don’t want to wait either.”

“Now you’re putting words in my mouth. That’s not what I was going to say.”

He leaned in close again. So close that she could see the hazel flecks in his dark pupils, smell the coffee sweetness of his breath and the slightly peppery scent that was uniquely his. All these things combined to send shards of want spearing through her body, making her insides quiver and her groin twinge. Pressing her knees together, she shifted, trying to ignore the sensations pulsing in between her legs but he was so near; his warm breath feathering across her neck making her shiver.

“What were you going to say, Kathryn?”

She’d forgotten and that was _exactly_ the reason why they couldn’t do anything about this attraction between them. It rendered her senseless half the time. Her thoughts wandered when he was near, her body and its responses were not her own and the lack of control was something she abhorred. As if to prove her point, his knee touched hers and she jolted. “Please don’t do that.”

He was confused. “Do what?”

She shifted again, but this only made the fullness in her centre throb more and she could feel moisture pooling. Her palms were sweaty and she knew that her breathing had quickened. It wouldn’t take him long to realise what sort of state she was in. She tried to divert him.

“Nothing. You did nothing.” But it sounded pathetic even to her ears and it seemed pointless to try and hide the truth any longer. He obviously knew how she felt and had done so for a long time just as she’d known of his feelings. Shoulders sagging, her face twisted into a crooked smile. “Everything.”

“Everything?!” He looked surprised.

“It’s everything you do. Every time you touch me…” She shivered.

He grinned and, letting go of her hand, placed it on her knee. “You mean like this?”

She nodded, resting her hand over his. “Yes.”

Sliding it further up her leg, his fingers slipped to the inside of her thigh, his warm palm pressing gently. “This too?”

“Oh, most certainly.” It was a dangerous game but she was woman enough to admit that her cover was blown. If he couldn’t already see the want in her eyes then he would surely be able to feel the frissons of tension in her body and the smell her arousal. She’d fought this for too long and had wearied of battling her instincts and desires. If she were honest with herself, she needed him – more than he would ever know and more than she was willing to admit to herself.

“Kathryn?” His voice was deep and mellow as he asked the unspoken question.

She nodded slowly and giving up any pretence, she let her legs fall open in silent invitation.

Her hand covered his still and unaided; it drifted up her inner thigh to its preordained destination. Sliding over her groin, the heel of his hand pressed into her clit, his warm palm covered her and his fingers probed her opening through the gaberdine of her uniform pants.

She slammed her legs together, capturing his hand and grinding against it. Turning towards him, she grabbed a handful of his uniform jacket and looked deep into his eyes, gasping between panted breaths, “You win.”

Chakotay shook his head. His open mouth hovered over hers as they shared breaths, their lips not quite touching but joined as surely as if they were intwined. He whispered and Kathryn inhaled his words. “Oh no, sweetheart. Love wins and we reap the spoils. I’m yours and you’re mine.”

“Oh god.” His devotion was her undoing. Her body arched and she jolted against him, the delicious sensations obscuring everything else around her. Nerve endings sang under his manipulations and her hand found him, rigid and straining against the confines of his trousers. She could feel the shape and the size of him through the fabric. He felt…. Oh my!Kathryn sucked a shaky breath through her open mouth.

Thrusting onto his hand, she bit her lip. She was going to come. The tingle had already started in her toes, her thighs were quivering, her belly taut.

She pressed her lips to his in a wet open-mouthed kiss, her hands tangled in his hair and clutching at his clothing.

Chakotay increased the pressure and speed of his movements and Kathryn wrenched her mouth from his. Wide-eyed and panting against his face, she gasped as the first blissful wave hit her. “I’m coming! Oh god! Chakotay, hold me!”

He swallowed her moans, wrapping his arm around and kissing her as she juddered and seized through her climax. She was magnificent and grabbing her hand, he pressed it against his penis.

Her eyes opened and stared into his. Her hair was falling around her face, and she blew sharp breaths through lips swollen from his kisses.

He couldn’t hold on any longer. With a guttural groan and hips jerking, he followed her into oblivion.

The warm stickiness of their comes seeped through their clothing and with Chakotay’s hand still trapped between her thighs; Kathryn fell back against the couch with a loud sigh, her forehead resting against his shoulder.

She looked up at him, her hand stroking down his cheek, her fingers tracing the outline of his lips. “Hmmm, it seems I’m a fool after all.”

He smiled and kissed her fingertips before extricating his hand. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her gently. “No you’re not. We’ve both been foolish, but at least we can relax and breath easier now.”

“How on earth do you figure that?” She drew back a little and stared at him, her panting breaths belying his statement.

“We’ll be saving ourselves a lot of time and worry.”

“I don’t understand.”

Chakotay tucked her hair behind her ear, letting the back of his fingers drift down her cheek. “Think of all the energy we’ve wasted over the years, sublimating these feelings and controlling our wants. It takes time and concentration to push that into the background. It’s exhausting. Life has to be simpler now that we’ve finally acknowledged how we feel about one another and can indulge our needs when it’s appropriate.”

“Appropriate?” Kathryn’s mouth quirked into a smile. “Yes, Sir.”

Laughing, he shrugged slightly. “We’re still the command team and as much as I would happily make love to you all day long, I don’t think you’d want to do this on the Bridge. Mind you, it would probably do wonders for morale.”

“Whose?” Kathryn grinned.

He laughed again. “Yes, well…”

“Hmm, you’re right though. Besides, I’d hate to do Neelix out of a job. I couldn’t bear the hangdog looks. There’s nothing worse than a sulking Talaxian.”

Chakotay grinned and tugged her close. “But do you see what I mean?”

“Yes, and you’re right. It was exhausting.” She toyed with the collar of his uniform and ran her fingers along the soft skin of his neck. Unable to resist, she leant forward to kiss and nibble at him while she spoke, her breath hot on the skin of his neck. “I’ve given myself many a pep talk before meetings and briefings to ensure that I didn’t do or say anything that could be misinterpreted or misconstrued. I thought I’d trained myself well but obviously not well enough. You knew.”

Chakotay’s hands weren’t idle either. With his arm around her, his fingers caressed the side of her breast, his thumb occasionally flicking across her erect nipple through her uniform jacket. Her breath made tiny hitches with each touch. He smiled. “Kathryn, I think everybody knows. Neither of us is terribly good at hiding our feelings.”

She drew back to look at him again, screwing up her nose. “Are we that obvious?”

“I’m afraid so. Haven’t you heard the rumours?”

“I try not to pay too much attention to it but I don’t doubt you’re right.” She heaved a weary sigh then sidled closer, her hand on his thigh, fingers stroking. “Do you think they’ll realise that we’ve moved on in our relationship?”

He shrugged. “Probably, but I really don’t care. Do you?”

“I should, but I don’t, at least not much. As long as it doesn’t interfere with our command, I can’t see a problem. We’ve loved each other for years it seems and we’ve managed to cope. Nothing really has to change.”

“There might need to be a few adjustments. Sleeping arrangements for one.”

“Hmm, yes, and how’s your closet for space?”

Chakotay laughed. “You don’t dawdle, do you?”

“Not about the important things but you only have to see me with the Doctor’s monthly sickbay reports and you’d know differently. I can procrastinate with the best of them.” She yawned.

Chakotay kissed her forehead. “It’s late, will you stay?”

“Just try and get rid of me.”

He shook his head. “Not likely. It’s taken me over five years to get you here, I’m not about to let you go now.”

“Good. I need a shower though. Let me go back to my quarters and get my things, I’ll meet you in the bathroom.”

She stood and straightened her uniform as best she could. Chakotay stood as well, his arm draping gently around her shoulder as they moved towards the door. Turning she kissed him softly and smiled. “I’m waiting to feel awkward about this or at least a little strange, but it’s the most at ease I’ve felt in a very long time.”

“Kathryn, as far as I’m concerned we’ve been lovers for years; sex is only a small component of our relationship.”

She grinned and winked at him. “It didn’t feel small, but I suppose I’ll be able to confirm that later.”

“Kathryn Janeway, you’ll make me blush.”

“ _You_ make me happy, you complicated and contrary man. Thank god you don’t listen to a word I say.”

“I’ll remember that in future. Now go before I grab you again.”

“I’m gone but keep the shower warm for me.”

She pecked him on the lips and darted out the door.

Chakotay stood in the middle of the room, staring at the closed door, grinning stupidly. With a shake of his head, he turned slowly and stared at the couch. He still couldn’t quite believe it had happened. It wasn’t quite the seduction he’d had in mind, considering they hadn’t even removed their pips, but he wasn’t about to complain. Five years he’d been in love with this incredibly frustrating and wonderful woman, biding his time, waiting for this moment and finally she’d capitulated. Kathryn Janeway had made up her mind and nothing would change it now. Closing his eyes he pictured her again as she’d climaxed. It was a vision he would never forget. Taking a deep breath, he moved to the table and quickly cleaned up the dinner dishes. Before he moved into the other room, he hailed the computer.

“Computer, change recognition protocols for Commander Chakotay’s door. Log in Captain Janeway’s biosignature and open automatically on her approach. Authorisation Maquis Alpha six one two.”

_‘Biosignature logged and authorisation accepted.’_

Still smiling, he headed into the bathroom, placed two towels on the counter and ordered the computer to start the shower. He shed his clothes, dumping them into the recycler then stepped under the warm water. Closing his eyes, he let it cascade over his head and down his body, the warm rivulets tickling his sensitised skin, reviving and energising him.

A broad smile broke across his face as he felt a waft of cool air as the shower door opened and slender arms wrap around him from behind. He sucked in a deep breath as her naked breasts pressed into his back, soft, warm, with hard-tipped nipples burning into the skin below his shoulders. He wanted to see her more than he wanted his next breath, but he waited, letting the anticipation build.

His voice sounded gruff in the small cubicle. “There you are. At least I hope it’s you.”

“It’s not Neelix, if that’s what you’re worried about.” She rubbed her chin across his back and kissed between his shoulder blades. “See, no whiskers.”

“Kathryn, that’s a very disturbing picture you’re painting.”

She slid around, ducking under his arm and stood in front of him. Taking his hand, she pressed it over her breast as he took a deep shuddering breath. Kathryn quirked her eyebrow. “See, no spots.”

He shook his head. “Oh, yes there are; beautiful tiny ones, all over your shoulders and chest. Freckles, just as I imagined. I’m going to make it my task to kiss each and every one of them.”

“It could take a while.”

“I’m not doing anything in particular for the next fifty or so years.”

“I’ve got them on my back as well.”

“I’ll have my work cut out for me then. It’s a tough job but someone’s got to do it.”

She laughed but then stepped back to look at him. Her look was forthright and she wasn’t the least bit coy as she studied his body. “You’re a handsome man, Chakotay and I’m going to have to disagree about the small component part of this relationship.” She moved closer and reaching down, hefted his burgeoning erection into her hand, running her fingers along the silky skin of the shaft and rubbing her thumb over the ruddy glans.

Watching her manipulate him with such sureness and ease was one of the sexiest things he’d ever experienced. It was as if they’d been lovers for years, yet there was this wonderful edge of newness and discovery. He drew her into his arms not knowing if he’d ever be able to let her go again. His heart was so full.

Kathryn held him close, aware of the depth of feeling and the intense emotions of the moment. It was the perfect time, so she spoke quietly, her voice husky with passion. “I love you, Chakotay, with all my heart.”

He groaned, pulling her closer still, her body moulding to his, soft and pliable. Lips met and bending his knees his slid lower, entering her in one gentle thrust.

Kathryn hooked one leg over his hip as he pressed her against the shower wall, pushing further into her body. She found the sensations almost too much. The fullness, the sweet stretch of flesh and muscle, the hot intrusion of his hardness into her softness; all sent bolts of electricity jagging through her.

Chakotay groaned. She was so hot, so soft, so welcoming. He had to grit his teeth to stop from coming too soon. The water from the shower cooled his extremities adding another dimension to the barrage of sensations he was feeling. It was almost overwhelming. His legs began to shake with the effort of holding back his climax.

He thrust hard and Kathryn’s body jolted. She gasped, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

Through gritted teeth, Chakotay rasped. “I can’t hold on.”

Cupping his cheek, Kathryn whispered. “It’s okay. Let go. Come for me.”

Not wanting to climax without her and with one last burst of strength, he hoisted her higher. The angle of penetration changed and Kathryn struggled for breath as he began to pound her g-spot. Her arms wrapped around his neck and head and she grimaced, throwing her head back and whimpering as almost out of nowhere, the juddering waves of her orgasm hit.

Chakotay felt Kathryn’s inner muscles clamp around him and that was enough to send him hurtling over the edge with her. Slick with water and sweat, they both stiffened and thrust against one another, Kathryn’s body milking him as he filled her in hot hard bursts.

The pulsing eased and as her arms slowly loosened their grip, Chakotay swung around with his back to the shower wall and slid to the floor. His legs finally giving way.

The water was still sluicing over them and, with her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder Kathryn chuckled quietly.

“You’re laughing?” He tried to sound indignant but there was a smile in his voice.

“No, not really, not laughing. I just can’t believe we did that. Shower sex! It’s one of the most uncomfortable things known to mankind but at least now I can say I’ve done it.”

He thrust up into her again and Kathryn sucked in a breath through open lips. Chakotay smirked. “You have a score card or something?”  
  


“God no, although there are a few things I wouldn’t mind trying.” She grinned at him and waggled her eyebrows.”

“Where has this Kathryn Janeway been hiding for the last five years?”

“Oh, she’s been here, bound and gagged. I’m surprised you couldn’t hear her muffled screams. Thank you for taking the initiative earlier. I sometimes don’t know what’s good for me even when it’s staring me in the face. I’ve learnt my lesson though.”

“Until next time.”

“Captain’s prerogative.”

“Well, Captain. If either of us wants to have any water rations left for the next month, I suggest we clamber out of here and go to bed.”

“I’m quite comfortable here, you know, but bed would probably be better.” Kathryn moved but sighed as he slipped from her body. Standing, she held out her hand and helped him up. Then they quickly washed and dried themselves.

Naked, they stood side by side looking at the bed. Chakotay turned towards Kathryn “Okay, now for the big question… which side?”

“I’m easy.”

“I think we’ve established you’re anything but… however, you choose.”

Kathryn moved in front of him, rubbing her naked breasts across his chest. “I choose the right side and here is where the captain rears her ugly head. It’s closer to the door so I can get to the turbo lift quickly during red alerts.”

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. “It’s a beautiful captain’s head and a smart one too. Good thinking.” He reached over and pulled down the covers. “After you.”

Kathryn slid into bed and watched as he climbed in beside her. Snuggling into his side, her head resting on his shoulder, she yawned again. Wriggling until she was comfortable she kissed his chest and mumbled quietly. “Is this comfortable for you? Can you sleep with me like this?”

“I’m not sleeping.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to miss a moment of having you here with me.”

“I’m going to be here tomorrow and the next night and the next. You can’t stay awake forever.”

“I won’t, but indulge me just this once.”

“Gladly.” Kathryn leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly. “I need to sleep though; I can barely keep my eyes open. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It must be the exercise.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll have you ‘fit’ in no time. Practice, practice, practice. Isn’t that what they say?”

Kathryn chuckled. “You’re a hard task master.”

“Only when I’m around you.”

Kathryn slapped him lightly on the chest. “New rule, there’s an 1800 hour curfew for bad puns.”

His laugh rumbled gently. “Noted.”

Kathryn yawned again. “Good night, my love and thank you. I love you.”

“Sweet dreams, Kathryn. I love you too.”

Chakotay watched as her eyes slid shut and her breathing slowed. Within moments her body grew heavy in is arms as sleep took her in its gentle embrace.

Holding her close, he looked towards the stars through his viewport and thanked the spirits for delivering this woman safely into his arms. He kept watch until the early hours of the morning and then joined her in slumber.

* * *

Chakotay stretched and smiled as the he slowly surfaced from a deep sleep. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to break the spell, he’d had the most wonderful dream.

The bed dipped and his eyes snapped open. Kathryn was sitting on the edge of his bed in her uniform.

He blinked. “It wasn’t a dream?”

She grinned and shook her head. “Nope, no dream.”

He sat up, running his hands through his hair. “That will teach me for staying up half the night staring at you. What time is it?”

“Almost, 0700.”

“Damn, I’m late.”

Kathryn handed him a cup of tea. “Don’t panic. I had a quiet word with the Captain and she’s rearranged the duty roster, you’re not due on the Bridge for another hour.”

He took a grateful sip of his tea and then put the mug on the bedside table. “Thank you. Friends in high places, huh?”

“Yes, very lofty.” Kathryn grinned then leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I have to go. I’m taking a few hours off this afternoon to move some things from my quarters.”

“And where might they be moving to?”

Kathryn placed her hand on his chest, toying with the sparse hairs. “You’ve got a few minutes before work to make some room in your closet, otherwise it’s every man for himself and you may not ever see your waistcoats again.”

“Consider it done. Hey, what’s wrong with my waistcoats?”

Laughing, she pecked him on the lips again and stood. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Kathryn.”

She turned back. “Yes.”

“Thank you.”

Her brow furrowed slightly. “Whatever for?”

“For this.” He swept his arm wide to encompass everything. “For us.”

Leaning against the doorjamb with her arms crossed, she smiled, her eyes soft and filled with love. “You have no idea, do you?”

He frowned, but then smiled. “About what?”

Moving to the bed, she crawled across the mattress and into his arms. “Just how much I love you and that I couldn’t do this without you. I’m strong, but I garner a good deal of that strength from you, knowing that you have my back and you’re always there to support me if I need it. I meant what I said all those years ago; I can’t imagine a day without you and nor do I want to.”

“If I have any say in the matter, you never will.” He kissed her soundly and hugged her to him, sighing happily.

After a moment or two, Kathryn heaved a sigh. “Got to go.” She reluctantly slid out of his arms and off the bed; quickly tidying her hair before she turned to leave. “You’d better get a wriggle on too; you don’t want to get on the captain’s bad side by being late.”

“I don’t think she’s got a bad side, not from what I’ve seen, anyway.”

Kathryn laughed. “Flatterer. That will buy you lunch. Meet me in the Ready Room at thirteen hundred?”

“See you there.” He climbed out of bed and stood naked at the side of the bed as Kathryn began to back out of the room.

She ran her eyes over him and sighed. “Some days it doesn’t pay to be the boss. You’re making it very hard to leave.”

He opened his mouth to say something but Kathryn pointed her finger at him and shook her head. “Don’t say it. Bad puns will have me running from the room and you’ll forfeit lunch.” She laughed as he grinned broadly. “I’ll see you later.”

“Later, love.”

He watched, still grinning as she walked out the door. Life was going to be damned good from now on. Damned good, indeed.

There wasn’t all that much time left if he wanted to get his quarters ready for her move so he had a quick shower and then set to work. After pulling on his underwear, he rearranged his drawers so that there was room for Kathryn’s things. The thought of her panties and bras living next to his boxers and briefs made him smile. He figured he’d be doing a lot of that over the next little while.

Shutting the drawers, he moved to his closet and pulled out a fresh uniform, donning it hastily so he had time to reorganize his wardrobe as well.

It was almost time to leave for the Bridge and he stood back and admired his handy work. There was now plenty of room for Kathryn’s clothing, he’d divided the wardrobe down the middle; his clothes on the left side and room for hers on the right. Placing the last of his clothes on the rack before he closed the doors, he stared at his array of casual wear and frowned.

“There’s nothing wrong with my waistcoats?”

With a shrug, he spun on his heel and marched out the door intending to ask her about her waistcoat issues at dinner tonight.

He grinned.

Dinner tonight. That had a very nice ring to it.

Stepping out of the turbo lift and onto the Bridge to a hail of good mornings from the day shift, he met Kathryn’s eyes and smiled as he bounded down the stairs.

“Good morning, Captain.”

“Commander.”

He sat down and logged on to the central console. Kathryn touched his hand gently and then stood. “You have the bridge.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Kathryn moved to her Ready Room doors then turned. “See you at thirteen hundred hours, Commander. Don’t work to hard.”

Chakotay’s head snapped up from his console and he glimpsed her grin just before she turned and swaggered into the room. The doors hissed shut behind her and his face broke into a broad smile.

It was going to be a long day. A wonderful long day.

The first in a lifetime of wonderful days.

_Fin_.


End file.
